tairgholfandomcom-20200216-history
Savanor
Savanor is a country lying in the east Vasterlands. It is an insular nation, having high stone walls on all borders. It maintains cordial relations with its western neighbour of Efulia, though Savanor is less than friendly to those on its east border - Olke and Eichaon. Savanor is the only country to have entered the realm of the Mountainfolk and beaten back the natives, and as such has a local monopoly in raw metals of all kinds. History Geography Location Climate Administrative Regions Savanor is marginally controlled by Safaburus in the northern plains, surrounded by the aristocratic towns of Bursanius, Vodicua, Scradinia, Privalace and Korenacia. Closer to the mountains, Savanor becomes more industrial and highly-populated. The cities of Horum and Domvarius are highly fortified to guard against Mountainfolk attacks, as are the border towns of Suanus, Bagresta, Nisus and Lua Fintum. In between are the towns of Remilia, Ranctorum, Nelvia, Ulpus and Alforius. These deal mainly with the processing of the ores mined from the mountains, though Remilia is more renowned for a local marble quarry. Politics Government Savanor is a marcher kingdom; that is, a kingdom geared towards military defence more than a normal kingdom would be. Legal System Economy Agriculture Transport Labour Division Currency Demographics Race Class Division The aristocrats of Savanor mostly reside in the north, near the capital and in almost total safety. They are resented by the working classes who risk their lives in the dangerous mines of the Mountainfolk realm to line the aristocrats' pockets with riches. Military Strength The Savanese army is small and highly-trained, optimised to fight against the Mountainfolk. Estimates guess around two thousand regulars, along with several hundred irregulars to protect miners in the safer mines. Equipment Given their main priority is to drive off near-invincible giants made of stone, the Savanese army prioritises teamwork and issues light armour to its troops. They are armed with shields of Nisean steel, a light and tough local material, and triple-pronged spears to hold the Mountainfolk at bay. Failing this, they are also issued a variety of swords, axes and maces, though these are more for use in anti-human warfare and would make little difference in the mines. Culture Folktales Savanese folktales generally talk of dwarves living in the mountains - local mythology purports that dwarves living in the mountain kingdom of Gernerin split in two, with one branch evolving into the Mountainfolk and the others becoming mankind. Folktales hark back to this golden age before the schism, demonising the Mountainfolk who are blamed for the split. The tale of the schism is laid down in the Gernerian Epic, an oral folktale. Arts Sports Ideology Family and Marriage Traditions Religion Education Technology Currently Savanor is at the pinnacle of mining technology - they have discovered the secrets of early explosives, though have not yet made the leap to gunpowder. Stereotypes Flag The Savanese flag is a pair of swords crossed in saltire imposed on a pickaxe - symbolising how the Savanese army guards the country's main industry. See More Category:Countries